XXX (Owl City)
The XXX song got written by Owl City’s Kendrick Lamar in DAMN & Remastered version of Owl City’s Ocean Eyes. It will appear in XXX: The Fourth Movie. Lyrics * Owl City: America, God bless you if it's good to you America please take my hand Can you help me underst- New Kung Fu Kenny * Owl City: Throw a steak off the yacht To a pool full of sharks, he'll take it Leave him in the wilderness With a sworn nemesis, he'll make it Take the gratitude from him I bet he'll show you somethin', whoa I'll chip a (censored) little bit of nothin' I'll chip a (censored) little bit of nothin' I'll chip a (censored) little bit of nothin' I'll chip a (censored), then throw the blower in his lap Walk myself to the court like, "(censored), I did that!" X-rated Johnny don't wanna go to school no mo', no mo' Johnny said books ain't cool no mo' (no mo') Johnny wanna be a rapper like his big cousin Johnny caught a body yesterday out hustlin' God bless America, you know we all love him Yesterday I got a call like from my dog like 101 Said they killed his only son because of insufficient funds He was sobbin', he was mobbin', way belligerent and drunk Talkin' out his head, philosphin' on what the Lord had done He said: "K-Dot, can you pray for me? It's been a (censored) up day for me I know that you anointed, show me how to overcome." He was lookin' for some closure Hopin' I could bring him closer To the spiritual, my spirit do no better, but I told him "I can't sugarcoat the answer for you, this is how I feel: If somebody kill my son, that mean somebody gettin' killed." Tell me what you do for love, loyalty, and passion of All the memories collected, moments you could never touch I'll wait in front a (censored) spot and watch him hit his block I'll catch a (censored) leavin' service if that's all I got I'll chip a (censored), then throw the blower in his lap Walk myself to the court like, "(censored), I did that!" Ain't no Black Power when your baby killed by a coward I can't even keep the peace, don't you (censored) with one of ours It be murder in the street, it be bodies in the hour Ghetto bird be on the street, paramedics on the dial Let somebody touch my mama Touch my sister, touch my woman Touch my daddy, touch my niece Touch my nephew, touch my brother You should chip a (censored), then throw the blower in his lap Matter fact, I'm 'bout to speak at this convention Call you back- All right, kids, we're gonna talk about gun control (Pray for me) Damn! * U2: It's not a place This country is to be a sound of drum and bass You close your eyes to look around * Owl City: Hail Mary, Jesus and Joseph The great American flag Is wrapped and dragged with explosives Compulsive disorder, sons and daughters Barricaded blocks and borders Look what you taught us! It's murder on my street, your street, back streets Wall Street, corporate offices Banks, employees, and bosses with Homicidal thoughts; Donald Trump's in office We lost Barack and promised to never doubt him again But is America honest, or do we bask in sin? Pass the gin, I mix it with American blood Then bash him in, you Crippin' or you married to blood? I'll ask again-oops-accident It's nasty when you set us up Then roll the dice, then bet us up You overnight the big rifles, then tell Fox to be scared of us Gang members or terrorists, et cetera, et cetera America's reflections of me, that's what a mirror does * U2: It's not a place This country is to be a sound of drum and bass You close your eyes to look ar- Category:Content